<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Y'shtola Heard a Rumour by Thatauthoryouhate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745928">Y'shtola Heard a Rumour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate'>Thatauthoryouhate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Ears, F/M, Friends to Lovers, POV Second Person, Rough Sex, Scratching, Tea, Teasing, Woman on Top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y'shtola invites you to join her for tea, nothing unusual there. During your chat, she brings up an interesting rumour about you that recently reached her ears...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Y'shtola Rhul/Reader, Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Y'shtola Heard a Rumour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I'm so glad you could join me this afternoon.” Y'shtola says, bringing her cup to her lips. With elegance only she can exude, she takes a light sip of the hot liquid. “It's been too long since we just relaxed, how could I say no?” You respond with a chuckle. While you yourself don't think much of the tea Y'shtola enjoys, the simple array of cakes always makes up for it. </p><p>Just as you pick up a scone, Y'shtola decides to move the conversation along. “I heard an interesting rumour not too long ago.” She begins, and you take a bite out of the treat. A light crunchy outer layer quickly gives way to the soft spongy insides. A few particularly juicy currants run through the dough, adding just the right amount of sweetness. </p><p>“Allegedly, you have quite the thing for miqo'te girls.” She finishes her sentence, and makes no attempt at hiding her smirk. You swallow your current mouthful of scone, and take a deep breath. “So, is it true?” She asks, pressing the matter. You have to think for a moment. While it is certainly a fact you find miqo'te cute as a whole, you never would have said you had a thing for them exactly. No, you just happen to know a lot of cute miqo'te. </p><p>“I'm curious as to who would spread such a thing.” You reply with a chuckle. Y'shtola pouts, an uncommon yet undeniably cute occurrence. “That wasn't an answer.” She chastises lightly, before placing her now empty cup back on its saucer. “True.” You agree with a nod. “I know my fair share of cute miqo'te, but I don't think their race has much to do with it.” You explain, and Y'shtola closes here eyes as she digests your words.</p><p>“Like who?” She finally asks with a curious expression. “There's Zhloe over in Idyllshire, she's quite admirable in her pursuits.” You begin, and Y'shtola frowns. It seems that's not the answer she was hoping for. “There's also a feisty young woman who resides with the Amalj'aa.  Loonh Gah she goes by.” You continue, and she still doesn't seem all too pleased. You're fairly sure you know the reason, and decide to take a chance.</p><p>“And there's of course this one rather talented mage I know.” You begin coyly, and her ears noticeably perk up. It seems you're on the right track, no point in backing down now. “Y'shtola, of course I find you cute.” You say bluntly, and are pleasantly surprised when her cheeks tint a faint shade of red. “Thank you.” She almost whispers, and you can't help but roll your eyes.</p><p>“So, what's brought this on?” You decide to ask. “I don't know what you mean.” Y'shtola responds coyly. “No? It's not like you to fish for compliments.” You point out softly, trying not to sound mean. If she takes offence, she doesn't act as such. “It is nice to be reminded of such aspects from time to time.” She explains, though her tone is a little off. </p><p>A part of you wants to drop the matter, and shift back to idle chatter. But really, that's not how you do things. “Is that really all it is?” You ask, not bothering to flower up your words. Y'shtola picks up the teapot sitting on the table, and casually fills her cup, a simple feat that still impresses you given her vision. She gives it a slow stir, before bringing it to her lips. “Perhaps I wanted you in particular to praise me today.” She says softly, taking a delicate sip from her cup. It is subtle, but her tail stiffens as the liquid is consumed. </p><p>“Say, Y'shtola...” You begin, and her ears twitch in response to her name. “You're not interested in me, are you?” You ask slowly, throwing all caution to the wind, and putting the question out there. “Whatever do you mean?” She asks, still being coy. Her tail slowly swishes from side to side, betraying her true feelings to an extent. You chuckle to yourself. “I can play games if you want, but I would rather get it over and done with.” You explain.</p><p>“It seems that for as long as I've known you, we've been occupied with saving the world.” She says softly, her tail coming to a standstill. “By all accounts we'll be needed again shortly.” She explains, taking a sudden interest in her tea. A smile spreads across your face, as an opening is exposed. “But right now, the world's quite safe.” You state the fact. “So, would you allow me to woo you?” You ask, glad she can not see the heat rising to your cheeks.</p><p>“Woo me?” She asks in that teasing tone of hers. “I suppose we can skip straight to the ravishing...” You choose to tease her yourself. It has the desired effect, as her ears droop to make her look a little smaller. “I... Be... T-p...” She whispers into her tea, so quiet you can barely make it out. You ask her to speak up, and her pale eyes stare into your own easily. “I would like to be on top.” She says clear as day, and you've never been so thankful her favourite tea spot is away from the public eye. </p><p>A warmth spreads from your stomach outwards, and your heart skips a beat. The usually uninterested miqo'te is giving you all the signs to move forward. Is your head spinning? Is this some kind of fever dream? Such questions run through your mind quickly, and you shake them away. Who cares if this is a dream, it's certainly a good one. “Your room or mine?” You ask with confidence, and never have you seen Y'shtola get to her feet so fast. </p><p>She is beside you in an instant, prompting you to rise to your feet. Her arm wraps around your own, and she rests her cheek against your forearm. The warmth that flows from her to you is nothing short of euphoric, and you gently squeeze her enveloped arm with yours to let her know you're not moving without her. </p><p>The moment passes far too quickly for your liking, as a light tug from her prompts you to move. She leads you to the Rising Stones easily, and to your surprise; there is no one around. “No need to answer awkward questions then.” Y'shtola says merrily, and you've no chance to retort, being led straight to the sleeping quarters. Just like the other key members, Y'shtola has her own room at the Rising Stones. Her room is sealed with a glowing green aura, that dissipates in an instant when she nears it. </p><p>She hurries you inside, and the aura covers the door once more. “Get naked, and lie down.” She instructs, and while it's not the most romantic, you're certainly not going to argue. You disrobe instantly, haphazardly letting your clothes litter the floor. You carefully get into bed, making yourself comfortable atop of it. The mattress feels like you're lying on nothing but air, and you relish the opportunity to ogle your partner as she disrobes. </p><p>Half-expecting an erotic display, you pout when she uses a little magic to whisk her robes off her. They are immediately hung in the nearby closet, flanked by similar outfits only in more colourful shades. You shake your head, looking back to Y'shtola. Your breath hitches as you take in her nude form. Her slightly tan skin looks as smooth as ever, and it highlights her toned arms and legs. You did not think otherwise, but her breasts are no less inviting when shed of their confines, and her nipples are delightfully erect. Your eyes naturally drift lower, and rest on her womanhood. Her bush matches her hair in colour, and is wild and untamed. </p><p>She clears her throat, prompting you to look back at her face. She wears a confident expression. “Sorry, you're just so...” You try to find the right word, but you just can't quite grasp it. Y'shtola does not respond, instead sauntering to the bed. She stands beside it, and easily gets in next you. You make to wrap an arm around her, but she brushes you off. Instead, she gets atop of you with a knee supporting her either side of you. Her buttocks rests a few inches away from your rising cock, and she rests her hands on your chest. </p><p>“I'm in charge now.” She purrs, and your body involuntarily shivers with delight. “Oh, that excites you?” She asks rhetorically, choosing to trace a finger around your nipple. It's hard to simply lie there, and allow her free-reign, but you endure it all the same. All you do, is move your hands to gently rest them on her hips. “Impatient aren't we.” She chides, your slight movement being enough to prompt her comment. </p><p>You're about to respond, when she presses her finger to your lips. “I am too.” She says, baring her teeth in that cute smile of hers. Shifting her weight only slightly, your cock now rests between her thighs, the tip rubbing against her entrance. It is quite apparent that she is ready for you, as the slight contact you have reveals she is wet and ready. </p><p>“I hope you're aware I'm not going to go easy on you.” She warns, her tails dropping to rest across your legs. Your cock twitches in response, earning an uncharacteristic giggle from her. Words are no longer needed, and Y'shtola places her hands on your shoulders to steady herself. She lifts her lower body, the warmth of her entrance being sorely missed. </p><p>It is only brief, as she lowers herself onto your cock, guiding your tip into her waiting hole with ease. You let out a gasp as her entrance grips tightly around your cock. She slowly works your length deeper insider her, her breathing becoming noticeably more laboured the deeper you go. Soon, she has you fully buried within her, and you want desperately to start thrusting in and out. </p><p>Your thoughts of taking control are overcome by a sharp pain radiating from your shoulders, and you let out a hiss. Y'shtola's sharp fingernails are digging where she grips on your shoulders. She shows no signs of stopping, and in fact grips all the harder. “ 'tola.” You manage to say. She does not respond verbally, simply lifting her hips to slide your cock out of her. </p><p>With nothing but your tip still inside, she slams her weight down on you, taking your length in a single motion. You both cry out in pleasure, though your own is laced with a hint of pain. She does not show any signs of letting up, continuing to take the entirety of your length in fast, hard thrusts. Her breathing soon matches her pace, taking quick rapid breaths, occasionally being accompanied by moans of pleasure. </p><p>Her warmth and tightness constantly enveloping you is proving to be too much, and you feel the familiar tightening in your balls signifying your oncoming end. However, you grit your teeth in determination. Egged on by the pain Y'shtola causes with her fingers, you're determined to outlast her. The growing layer of sweat, and redness to her cheeks show she might not be far off herself.</p><p>A few more thrusts is all it takes. She lets out a high-pitched cry of ecstasy, and her walls clamp down, tightening around your cock. Her whole body shakes, and shivers as she rides out the waves of her pleasure. Your thighs and pelvis are noticeably wetter as her breathing slows down to a normal pace. To your relief, her grip on your shoulders loosen, and her hands lightly rest on the mattress either side your head.</p><p>She lifts her hips until your tip is all that remains in her once more, and for a second you fear she may be done with you, as she lingers there for just a moment. A smirk appears on her lips. She knows damn well what she's doing. Before you can complain, she plunges you into her depths again. Her pace is slower this time, but she still thrusts herself on the entirety of your cock. Without your stubborn resistance, it doesn't take long to achieve your own high.</p><p>With one final hilting of your cock, you fire your load deep inside the wanting Y'shtola. For several long moments you are locked in place, firing your thick cum straight into your lover's depths. The second you cease, and Y'shtola allows her head to flop down and rest on your chest. Your cock is still buried inside her, but she doesn't seem to care. You're more than willing to allow yourself to slide out when you grow soft. </p><p>“Stop whatever you're thinking and dote on me.” Y'shtola complains, now looking up at you. Gently, you lift her up to slide your cock free of her. You keep your arms wrapped around her, giving her an affirming squeeze. “Better.” She says, though something tells you she's not quite content. An idea flashes before you, and you grin mischievously. She must sense this, as her ears perk up. A fatal mistake, as your hand darts behind her ear, and you gently give it a scratch. </p><p>You half expect her to be indignant, or outraged, but no. She leans her head into your hand, and you scratch all the harder. A few seconds later, and she purrs unashamed at your touch. This lasts for minutes, before she leans so much so that she falls backwards. She lands a little awkwardly, but laughs it away. She makes to fix herself, but you have yet another idea.</p><p>Your arms are quickly wrapped around her midsection, and she squeaks in surprise. Tactically, you position yourself beside her. You pull gently at her, and she puts up no resistance. With the unspoken blessing, you rotate her so her back is to you. Easily, you press your entire body against Y'shtola's back, her tail wrapping itself over your legs so you don't hurt her. You lean your chest into her upper back, and your face is mere inches from her own. Delicately, you place a kiss on her cheek. A yawn escapes her, and it jumps to you. “I can think of worse ways to fall asleep.” She says, her drowsiness lacing her tone. </p><p>After a few minutes, her breathing slows as she fully descends into slumber. It is much harder for you to fall asleep, so you simply close your eyes, and enjoy the warmth Y'shtola gives off. It is uncertain what the future holds for the pair of you, but one thing is for sure. Things look a lot less bleak with the promise of Y'shtola remaining by your side.</p><p>- - -</p><p>The following day, and you are seated on a table without your upper armour. Alphinaud is examining the marks on the back of your shoulders, earning a hiss from you as he pokes them. “Quite odd, these aren't like wounds from any beast I know of.” He thinks aloud, and you can't help but smirk. “Anything you can do about them?” You ask neutrally, struggling to hold back a laugh. </p><p>His hands leave your body. “I can recommend a salve, but that won't account for any potential toxins.” He offers, and you nod in response. “I don't think we have to worry about that.” You respond wryly, and Alphinaud nods. He spends a few seconds scribbling something on a piece of paper. “Give this to Rowena, she'll be able to point you in the right direction.” He hands you the scrap of paper, and you slide off the table.</p><p>“I certainly hope you bested the beast at least.” Alphinaud adds, sounding confident in your skills. “I'm not too sure, perhaps I should visit its lair again for another round.” You respond, struggling not to chuckle as you glance at a certain miqo'te in the corner. She must be listening, as her face flares up in a blush. You'll likely pay for this little bout of teasing later, and a certain part of you stirs in excitement of tackling that beast...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>